The Final Frontier World Tour
The Final Frontier World Tour was a concert tour by Iron Maiden in support of the band's 15th album, The Final Frontier, which began on 9 June 2010 in Dallas and ended in London on 6 August 2011. The tour was extremely successful, with the band performing 98 shows in 36 countries across 5 continents to an estimated audience of over 2 million people and led to 2012's live album/ video, En Vivo!. Setlist After the Somewhere Back in Time World Tour, which focused on songs from the band's 1980s albums, the setlist for the 2010 leg of the Final Frontier World Tour consisted primarily of songs recorded since the return of Bruce Dickinson and Adrian Smith in 1999. 2010 Setlist Gustav Holst's "Mars, the Bringer of War" served as the intro for the tour. "The Wicker Man" (from Brave New World, 2000) "Ghost of the Navigator" (from Brave New World, 2000) "Brighter Than a Thousand Suns" (from A Matter of Life and Death, 2006) or "Wrathchild" (from Killers, 1981) "El Dorado" (from The Final Frontier, 2010) "Paschendale" or "Dance of Death" (both from Dance of Death, 2003) "The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg" (from A Matter of Life and Death, 2006) "These Colours Don't Run" (from A Matter of Life and Death, 2006) "Blood Brothers" (from Brave New World, 2000) "Wildest Dreams" (from Dance of Death, 2003) "No More Lies" (from Dance of Death, 2003) "Brave New World" (from Brave New World, 2000) "Fear of the Dark" (from Fear of the Dark, 1992) "Iron Maiden" (from Iron Maiden, 1980) "The Number of the Beast" (from The Number of the Beast, 1982) "Hallowed Be Thy Name" (from The Number of the Beast, 1982) "Running Free" (from Iron Maiden, 1980) (the last three being the encore) The band stated that the 2011 setlist would feature more of their earlier material, as well as additional songs from The Final Frontier. In an interview, Bruce Dickinson said the band would not play the entire album like they did with its predecessor on the first part of the A Matter of Life and Death Tour. 2011 Setlist "Satellite 15... The Final Frontier" (from The Final Frontier, 2010) "El Dorado" (from The Final Frontier, 2010) "2 Minutes to Midnight" (from Powerslave, 1984) "The Talisman" (from The Final Frontier, 2010) "Coming Home" (from The Final Frontier, 2010) "Dance of Death" (from Dance of Death, 2003) "The Trooper" (from Piece of Mind, 1983) "The Wicker Man" (from Brave New World, 2000) "Blood Brothers" (from Brave New World, 2000) "When The Wild Wind Blows" (from The Final Frontier, 2010) "The Evil That Men Do" (from Seventh Son of a Seventh Son, 1988) "Fear of the Dark" (from Fear of the Dark, 1992) "Iron Maiden" (from Iron Maiden, 1980) "The Number of the Beast" (from The Number of the Beast, 1982) "Hallowed Be Thy Name" (from The Number of the Beast, 1982) "Running Free" (from Iron Maiden, 1980) (the last three being the encore) Tour Dates Category:Iron Maiden concert tours